Night Caller
by LiteratiGeek
Summary: Thor: Loki, this is madness. Loki: Is it madness? Is it? Is it? Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman. It was! Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself! Based off this exchange in Thor, set during the early part of The Avengers before Loki is in SHIELD custody .


**Like the preview says, I got this idea from the exchange in Thor. It's a bit of a departure from my fluffy Thor/Jane fanfics, and technically I did not intend for this to be viewed as a "ship" piece but if that's your interpretation it could definitely be read into it. (I could also see where you could pick up on Thor/Loki subtext, to each their own). **

**Please, do not hesitate to review, they're greatly encouraged. Loki was brand new territory for me and with so many people in love with him I just hope I did him a bit of justice (or maybe I should stick with Thor, I've been told I portray him well.)**

**Anyways, read and enjoy at least.**

* * *

It was a slight chill, that was all that it took to wake her. She had been soundlessly sleeping for a few hours when she felt it go up her spine. She took a deep breath, reaching for the blanket to pull it up over her shoulder. She had woken up in her sleep before; this was nothing new, except something compelled her to open her eyes.

Her room at the university was dark, it was small and the only source of light was that which was let in through the curtains. Her eyes scanned the room, acclimating to her surroundings until a flash of gleaming light caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed and then suddenly the glint showed in the moonlight again and she saw the source of it.

He was tall, obviously over six-foot with the horns of his helmet reaching over seven. He was dressed in emerald with piercing ice eyes that had spotted her in the darkness. His skin was pale without the sullen quality normally associated with it. She gasped, her breath catching in her throat causing her a moment without the speech that she desired.

"You must be Jane." He spoke, his voice was like velvet, it flowed with grace from his lips. "My brother's told me so much about you." He added with a smirk that bordered on a chilling smile.

"Loki?" She finally managed to produce, although barely above a whisper. She had moved to sit up, hair falling in her face that she quickly brushed it aside to keep a clear view of him. He was walking towards her now, eclipsing the moonlight in the window behind him as he gazed down upon her.

"Yes, I'm surprised he mentioned me." Loki noted with a nod, "Although he has mentioned you to myself, I've been dying to meet you ever since. You've seemed to have made an impression on him, one I, myself, could not accomplish."

"Why are you here?" She asked, "How…how did you get here, the bridge is broken…." Jane began to question, her voice fading from her as she watched Loki saunter about her room. His face was given a blue hue as he held his staff closer to it.

"I have my ways, Jane Foster." Loki replied simply, eyes scanning over the room before falling back down on her, "And I've come here to meet you, by the way my brother speaks you could very well be my future sister-in-law, wouldn't that be lovely?" He smirked, turning away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied with a deep breath, never moving her eyes away from him. He had placed his staff against the wall and was going about taking apart his helmet and holding it under his arm. He turned back to her, black hair slicked back from the helmet previously on his head.

"It would be shame, though. I feel as if we should become more personally acquainted before we welcome you to Asgard." He explained looking back down at her. His eyes struck through her as she returned his gaze. They were not warm like Thor's; they did not have joy or wonder in them. They were cold and looking her over not as a person but as if he was reading her like text. "You are very beautiful for a Midgarian, Jane Foster."

It didn't feel like a compliment, it made her skin crawl. She took another deep breath, trying to keep her pounding heart steady. She ran a hand through her hair again, crossing her arms over her stomach as she pulled the bed sheet protectively around her as if it would stop any sort of attack he attempted.

"I have been told you are quite intelligent, as well. Those are strong qualities to have in a mate. My brother has chosen wisely." Loki continued. He kept his distance, simply standing beside the bed out of arms reach, yet his presence still felt suffocating.

"There are Shield guards outside my door." She heard herself speaking without thinking through her words. She sounded weak to herself, it wasn't her normal tone; all self-assuredness and confidence was gone and replaced by intimidation.

"Scream for them." Loki smiled, "Call upon them for your rescue." He insisted with a nod, Jane did not move. "I'm glad you share my desire for privacy." He continued after a pause of silence. "I do not like to be interrupted." He added looking about the room as he began to walk around her bed, her eyes staying on him in anticipation.

"It is rather lonely, being the only worthy one in this realm. I assume my brother will be making an appearance sooner or later, if you're lucky I'll allow a break for him to make a visit." Loki noted looking over to her with a smirk, "It's been some time since his last visit to Midgard…since he could over power you…" He described, the last being spoken in a low tone as his eyes found hers. Her breath was held, her skin rising as she felt another chill go up her spine.

"That is the difference between my brother and I. He is a physical being. He uses force, and penetration to seek his will. His body is his weapon that he wields for power." Loki explained, finally stopping on the opposite side from which he started beside her bed. "I, on the other hand, prefer a more sophisticated approach. I find much more power in the mind, I believe you and I might share that in common, Miss Foster."

"Leave me alone." She said simply, attempting to force her voice to sound more confident than before. His head snapped like a viper, eyes locking in on hers immediately. Jane held her ground as she did not flinch away from the look, still attempting to keep her breathing level.

"I plan on doing quite the opposite, Jane Foster. For I've taken a partial liking to you, especially since my brother is captive in Asgard. Who is here to stop me from taking what I want or more so…what he wants?" Loki questioned leaning towards her. "Why is it my brother wants you? You are nothing, but a simple Midgarian. You are not a brilliant mind such as I, and yet he still desires you. Why is that?" He questioned, his lips dripping with malice as he looked down upon her in true to disgust, much less than curiosity.

"I don't know….leave me alone." She replied simply, her voice more steady now as she spoke. Loki's jaw clenched as he continued to look down on her. He took a step towards her, leaning towards her. Jane quickly reached under her pillow where the spare notebook laid in case she thought of something in the middle of the night. Her fingers gripped the spiral metal spine as she pulled it out from under the pillow and in a last ditch effort she flung it at the Asgardian, assuming it would at least be a distraction.

To her astonishment the note book flew straight through his face and landed some feet away. He looked like a television screen breaking up and after a moment he had disappeared. Nothing was there. Her breathing increased to a level she had not allowed it before. Her hand reached up to clutch against her chest, holding the t-shirt above her skin as she continued to scan her room, awaiting his quick return.

She allowed herself a moment to shut her eyes, a quiet relaxation pause before she quickly kicked the blankets off herself. She felt hot, she was sweating to the point she could feel it running down her back. She grabbed her hair, pulling it up off her neck as she leaned forward taking a deep breath. She was beginning to feel sick before she shut her eyes again and laid back again.

She willed herself not to fall asleep for as many hours as she could, the entire time anticipating Loki's return that did not occur. Slowly she drifted back into sleep, her breathing relaxing to a settle pace. She only woke once again, her mind before Loki's visit having been peaceful was now in turmoil.

She was awakened by a dream; A vivid, horrid dream that did not last longer than a moment. It was his face, as clear as she had seen in the moonlight. The light behind him gave him almost a halo effect as he gazed upon her like a bird of prey on its next meal. His steel eyes locked on hers as if he knew exactly where they were, or perhaps it was just because she was looking into his that they had that effect.

"I will return to you, Jane Foster." He said simply.

She did not rest again that night.


End file.
